


OK K.O. fanfiction prompts for writers in need of ideas

by notAfont



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notAfont/pseuds/notAfont
Summary: It's been several months since the end of OK K.O., but good OK K.O. fanfictions have hardly been bountiful. I am not the best fictional writer, but I want to do my part in increasing the amount of OK K.O. fanfiction by posting my ideas so that someone might get inspired.
Relationships: Carol/Eugene "Gar" Garcia, K.O. & Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Laserblast & Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	OK K.O. fanfiction prompts for writers in need of ideas

One of my absolute favorite genres of fanfiction are time travel AUs. They can either give a character a chance to reflect upon their and other's past actions and realize the true impact of it or give the character a chance to rectify their or other's mistakes in order to prevent some sort of calamity or life changing event. You can even have both, and time travel AUs can have almost any tone depending on how you do them. My favorites are usually the funny, drama filled ones where the time traveling has gotten the characters into some wacky situations with the characters in the past.

What I'm proposing here, is a time travel AU where Professor Venomous (perferably after the end of the series since that makes the most sense) gets stuck in the past during the golden age of point, not to long before Silverspark, Rippy Roo, and El Bow joined, and becomes his own arch nemesis while Laserblast from the past (Laserblast from the past would make a good story name tbh) makes unlikely friends with the aspiring villian, Lad Boxman.

I've thought of a couple of way that Venomous might end up in the past. The first thing that I thought of was Red Action or another member of the Hue Troupe somehow doing it since that's how all of the time traveling in the actual show was done. If that's the scenario that an author is going with, then I imagine that it would be a complete accident. Maybe a member of the Troupe ended up on Venomous' planet by mistake or to fight him or something, and Venomous, not knowing how the time capsules work, accidentally uses one, and when he's in the past, some hilarious and random event will destroy the time capsule. 

The time travel could also be semi-purposeful. Perhaps Venomous himself invented a time machine, but it malfunctioned and blew up once he got to the past. The exact year that he goes to might even be a glitch in of itself. He could have intended to fix something in the past (there's a lot to fix) or he may have invented time travel (I say invented since Red Action is from the future) just because he could or for some stupid comedic reason.

The last possible way that Venomous could end up in the past that I thought of is some BS with the President of the universe. Maybe the president if the universe thought that Venomous being in the past would somehow help him live his best life, or he thought that Venomous could prevent his past self from losing his powers or even help his past self out.

Honestly, there are numerous ways someone can take this concept, and I honestly wouldn't mind seeing more than one take on it. There are a couple of scenarios that I've sort of concocted in my head that could work as scenes in a larger fic or just a one shot that I'm also going to write down.

Scenario #1: Venomous and Laserblast meet

I'd imagine that Venomous' and Laserblast's meeting would be a lot of Venomous one-uping Laserblast. It could be comedic from Venomous' perspective and ominous from Laserblast's. 

Venomous can present himself as some mysterious new villian and comit some public act of villainy, and P.O.I.N.T. sends Laserblast to deal with it. Venomous can humiliate Laserblast and taunt him in a way that only Venomous can, while also giving him subtle life advice and tell him that Laser would be better off as a villian.

With Laserblast properly defeated and some villainous acts completed, Venomous can escape in style while Laser vows revenge. Back at P.O.I.N.T. HQ, Laserblast can talk to his teammates about utterly humiliated he was, and the rest of P.O.I.N.T. will console him and take note to remember to take Venomous seriously. 

Scenario #2: the internet taking not of how similar Venomous and Laserblast look and making wild conspiracies

There's not much to explain here if I'm being honest. Something that I live about fanfictions in a world where social media exists is how they include sections based around the internet, and since Laser and Venomous would be famous as a hero and a villain respectively, the internet will obviously have crackpot theories about the two. 

I just think that it would be fun to have an entire chapter dedicated to Venomous laughing at internet conspiracies about him and Laser. 

Scenario #3: Venomous tries to be Lad Boxman's wingman as he pursues Laserblast 

Since Laserblast and Boxman know each other in this hypothetical fic, I'd imagine that they'd have a somewhat similar chemistry as in the show with the present versions. Venomous, I'd imagine would also know Boxman as a fellow villain and as a buyer of early Boxmore products. Of course, Boxman would probably have a crush on Venomous, but Venomous would probably feel weird having a romantic relationship with someone at least 6-11 years younger than him and just a past version of his Boxman. 

Venomous, seeing the chemistry between Boxman and Laserblast, decides to try and push them together by giving both of them relationship advice and telling them both just what to say to get the other's attention. 

There would also probably be a subplot during this that covers how Laser has been sneaking away from P.O.I.N.T. to secretly hang out with Boxman. 

Anyways, that's about all I have for this AU (I expanded on it enough to call it an AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I just realized I did that entire thing without once mentioning Fink. Anyone could probably write this with or without Fink, but the inclusion of Fink would give Venomous someone to plot with as well as talk to about his feelings.


End file.
